Merry Christmas, Thorn and Saphira
by Thorn's Lad
Summary: How can one mistletoe kiss change the fate of Alagaesia? ThornxSaphira fluffy.


**Here is a Christmas version between the two dragons I love so much. I hope you like it. Just so you know, this has nothing to do with the Valentine's version.**

Merry Christmas, Thorn and Saphira

It is now Christmas time in the land of Alagaesia. In the snow-white forest of Du Weldenvarden, the elves sang Christmas themes throughout the forest. It even snowed throughout Ellesmera, the entire forest covered in sparkling snow. Eragon presented a boquet of flowers, which were the same as the one's Faolin once gave her. Arya reurned the gift with a kiss to Eragon. Murtagh presented a golden ring he crafted through magic to Nasuada proposing a marriage.

Everyone was happy, but Thorn was very confused about the cold white-flakes falling from the sky. The red dragon looked up and felt snow flake land on the tip of his nose. Thorn had never known what Christmas is about and why it is snowing in Du Weldnevarden. The ground was once a beautiful spring grassfield, but now it is all covered in snow. Thorn stared at the sky for a short moment, until almost his head and wings got covered.

The red dragon shook himself like a dog to rid the snow from him and felt a chill wave through his body from the cold. He then proceeded to walk past the snow covered trees. _What type of rain is this?_ he thought.

A moment later, he spotted something blue in the distance. It was sitting on a rock until it's wings spread out and turned to face Thorn with sparkling blue eyes. It came to Thorn's mind, when he got closer, that the strange figure looking at him is Saphira.

_Merry Christmas! Thorn._ Saphira said happily.

_Same to you, but why is it raining like this?_ Thorn asked so confused.

_Raining!?_, Saphira laughed, _It's snowing. It happens during some days on Christmas._

_Ah! I get it now. Well, sort of._ Thorn said taking Saphira's word for it.

Saphira giggled at Thorn's response. The two dragons stood on the hill overlooking the Menoa tree decorated in many Chrstmas ornaments as if it were a Christmas tree. The elves surrounded the giant tree singing a chorus to it for the entire forest to hear.

Saphira eyed Thorn, who is observing the elves and studying the beautifully decorated Menoa tree. Through her eyes, Thorn is a young and yet, marvelous ruby dragon. His sparkling ruby eyes, well-shaped wings, his newly grown long tail which was done by the elves, and his well-framed handsome build made him an impressive dragon to Saphira. She knew that they were enemies once, but it is fully understandable that Thorn never wanted to hurt anyone against his will. Saphira realized that as she stares at the ruby dragon, she begins to admire him more.

When Saphira saw Thorn turn his gaze to her, she averted her eyes back to the Menoa tree. Now it was Thorn's turn to study Saphira. Through Thorn's eyes, Saphira is undeniably beautiful. She seemed a few months older than him, but what him smile are her sparkling sapphire eyes. What Thorn admired most about Saphira is how kind she is to people that she cares for. Saphira is so majestic and beautiful to Thorn's eyes. The more Thorn studied Saphira, the more he began to admire her.

Saphira's gaze turned to Thorn causing him to look at the Menoa tree surrounded by the elves. She kept her glued on him until Thorn locked his eyes back on here. Now, they are both eye to eye._What?_ asked Thorn._Oh, it's nothing. Thorn there is something I'd like to ask you._ Saphira said gaining Thorn's attention.

_What do you feel when you think of me?_

_What do you mean?_

_What I mean is, after the war and the defeat of Galbatorix, you and I have grown closer. One thing I have never forgotten is that you saved me from death during the final battle and you healed Eragon's wounds for me. That was very kind of you, and it caused me to think differently about you. I'm just asking for the truth, what do you feel when think of me?_

Thorn's mind jumbled in his head, he wasn't sure what to think. Saphira couldn't mean that she has feelings for him, could she?

_...Well, I'm not so sure what to say. What I do feel is that out of all dragons I've met, you are by far the most amazing dragoness I have ever met. In fact, you are the only dragon I could ever bond with. As a dragon, you are my best friend, but I started feeling something for you even after--_

Before Thorn could finish his sentence, Saphira was nowhere to be found. This embarrased Thorn and made him feel neglected. _I guess I must have bored her to death._ Thorn said blaming himself.

A few seconds later, he felt the presence of something nearing him. He turned his head around, and to his surprise, he saw a gigantic snowball smack him in the head pushing him to the ground on his side. Thorn got up and shook his head to recover his bearings and heard Saphira laughing in the trees. Thorn began to find this new act very humorous as well as he began laughing.

_What's taking so long? Aren't you going to throw one at me?_ taunted Saphira.

_You asked for it._ Thorn said warning Saphira.

Thorn gathered as much snow could to make a ball, but instead of tossing it, he let the ball roll down his back to his tail which he flicked causing the ball to jump. Thorn quickly whacked the snowball with his tail sending it towards Saphira. Saphira quickly ducked her head and successfully dodged the snowball as it slammed into a tree behind her.

_Hah! You missed me!_ taunted Saphira. It wasn't long until another snowball made it's way and hit Saphira in the head sending her to the ground.

Thorn laughed at this. _Now, I'm the victor of this battle._ he said taunting Saphira.

Saphira adjusted her head so that she could look at Thorn while on the ground. _He's not so bad._ she thought. Her eyes glistened at the thought of seeing Thorn as the victor.

_Thorn, why don't you come and catch me._ she said as she got up and vanished into the forest.

_You're going to be sorry you even messed with me._ Thorn retorted as he gave chase into the forest.

The red dragon could smell Saphira's scent, but she couldn't be seen anywhere. A few minutes later, he spotted her standing in a clearing. Thorn grinned and gave chase to her. He was just about to pounce her, until he realized that something is not right. Thorn slowed himself down and stopped a few inches in-front of Saphira. The sapphire dragoness just stood there glaring at Thorn with an affectionate look on her face. Thorn only looked at her with a blank expression.

_W-why aren't you running for your life, Saphira!?_ asked Thorn puzzled_._

_..Thorn, I want you to look above us._ she said gesturing Thorn with her muzzle pointed to the sky.

Thorn looked up and saw braches of evergreen tress. Attached the the braches are mistletoes. This shocked Thorn as his eyes became glued to Saphira's eyes. He felt somewhat bashful.

_Do you know what those plants are above us?_ Saphira asked flirtingly.

_They are mistletoes!_ replied Thorn.

_Thorn, I'll admit I think you are the most amazing dragon. I know that Eragon says that I am meant to mate with the green dragon, but to tell you the truth, I think you are the right one for me. Thorn, I won't force you to choose me, I just want the truth. Do you really love me?_

At that moment, Thorn's feelings for Saphira has awakened, _...Saphira, ever since we became friends, I've always felt the same for you. If it is me you desire the most, then I will happily take that position. You are the star that lit my way as I roam the darkest earth, you are the fire that burns in my heart and keeps me strong. My love for you is your's, Saphira._

Saphira felt so happy, every conflict that happened between her and Thorn have been forgotten and Thorn's unatural growth did not seem to matter to Saphira.

Finally, for the first time, their noses met, in a dragon's way of kissing. When they broke the kiss, Saphira wrapped her neck around Thorn's neck, hugging him. Together, on that night, they have developed a love like no other.

The next morning, Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, and Nasuada caught Thorn and Saphira laying on the ground together. Thorn's left wing wrapped around Saphira like a blanket. When Saphira awoke, she smiled at her Rider in a happy mask that Eragon had never felt before. When Thorn awoke, he felt just as happy as any lucky male dragon should be.

"Saphira, I've been looking all over for you. You and Thorn have just missed Christmas yesterday.", said Eragon.

_I know, little one. Thorn and I were just preparring presents for Alagaesia._ replied Saphira."What type of presents?" Eragon asked quizzically.

Saphira smiled brightly, _Eragon, the days of the dragons will soon rise again._

Eragon's eyes widened and turned to face Thorn, "Thorn, is Saphira saying that she will soon have eggs?"

Thorn smiled brightly, _Just ask yourself Shadeslayer: How can one mistletoe kiss change the fate of Alagaesia?_

**Well, I hoped you guys like it. Please be sure to check out my other fics.**


End file.
